


寻找蝴蝶

by ErLuo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 末世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErLuo/pseuds/ErLuo
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 4





	寻找蝴蝶

王一博关门时，肖战从梦里一脚踏空，醒了。

身旁还是温的，他怔了两秒，想喊王一博，嗓子哑得近乎失语。

小夜灯亮着，人已经走了。

床头的水换了杯热的。

01.

“我们正沿着J38线向西南走，预计40分钟后能到第一个补给站。今天果然不宜出行，路上遇到几只金甲虫，这玩意儿会钻洞，贼不好对付，还好我们队长超厉害。当然我也很厉害！”

祖儿很兴奋，她刚调到二团。这是她第一次参加野外调查，真正意义上的。

她正对着记录仪喋喋不休。

“我们的目标是南部迷雾区，争取把地图再往外画一圈。这是人类的一小步，却是祖……”

“闭嘴。”超厉害的队长打断她，“你家里人不嫌你烦吗？”

“……儿的一大步。”

她赶紧把剩下几个字吐出来。

王一博很头疼。

他瞟了新成员一眼，她正不知所措。

谢凯抛着颗小方块玩儿：“别理他，就这臭脾气。你录你的。”

他使了个眼色：“又和相好的吵架了。”

车里其他人都笑起来。

有人喊：“老谢，又玩儿雷子，当心炸了自个儿老二。”

祖儿偷偷打量那位队长，他靠在车尾近门处，倚着他的枪，似乎又睡了。

她早有耳闻。

020504，王一博，第二野外调查团五队队长。无伴侣。

方才遇到金甲虫突袭时，他也是这个姿势。她还没来得及示警，王一博突然睁眼，就地一滚，反手一枪，异种就丧了命。

他的肌肉似乎随时都处于紧绷状态，警惕着一切可能来临的危险。

王一博没睡着。

也没和相好的吵架。

只是每回看到新人，总要想起自个儿第一次出任务的时候。

A级探查，全队死得只剩他一个。

要不是碰到肖战，他也得死。

02.

他已经嗅到异种口器散发出的冰冷。

砰——

风割裂他的发丝，然后凝固。

王一博晃了晃，直直向前扑倒。枪脱手坠落，他没感觉到。

一双手从侧面托住了他。

“站起来。”

“在野外，睡着和醒着，你只能选一样。”

但他狂奔太久了，所有机能都在熄火的边缘摇摇欲坠。五月的温度不容小觑，闷热压榨着他肺里最后一丝氧气，那人身上有汗和沙土、血和硝磺混杂在一起的味道，很古怪，但王一博就是想离他近一点，再近一点。他用尽最后的气力撑起膝盖，把下巴搁在对方的肩章上。

他知道自己也没好到哪儿去，但那人没有推开他。

人体的温暖令他安心，失去意识的时候，他似乎听到一声埋怨。

“好重。”

王一博头一偏，晕了。

他在车里醒来。

又热又颠。

舔舔唇，一嘴营养液的回苦。

一只手伸过来：“020306，肖战。”

青年嗓音清亮，他昏迷前听过。

“王一博。”

王一博借力坐起来。那只手凉凉的，稍微抚平他死里逃生后的躁动。

“你队友呢？怎么搞成这样子？”

“死了。”王一博摇头：“这群鬼东西玩儿偷袭。”

“群？”肖战瞳孔微张，“白头蛛二型异种，头部有核，活跃于中东部平原山地，危险程度二级。”

“没有群居先例。”

王一博很笃定：“一群。七只。不可能错。”

遭遇时队伍就已减员到两人，队友阵亡前，他们合力射杀了四头异种，剩下三头一路追击而来。

他的92MF仅剩六发。两发一只，即使对于移动射击总在同期前二的王一博而言，也无异于白日做梦。

他必须足够清醒沉着，以及好运。

操，完蛋了。

最后一发子弹离膛时，王一博想。

它钉死在怪物的胸甲里，惯性仅仅阻拒了一刹。

然后肖战救了他。

肖战若有所思地点点头，转头继续规整样本。

王一博直觉他没相信。尽管他的态度堪称亲切，话里一直带着笑意。但那些询问并非出自关照或担心同僚，而仿佛机器的运行，走个程序罢了。

但他右手的凉意还残留着，他指尖微蜷，呼吸莫名急促。

他们得去补给站修整。

王一博跟着肖战走在队尾，进入室内。

“不对头。”

肖战突然停住，王一博差点撞上去。

没有人说话了。

在这令人窒息的沉默里，他听到几不可闻的啪的一声，纤维断裂的声音。

“小心！”

他下意识拔枪，摸了个空。肖战比他反应还快，一脚踹开他。王一博借力一滚，往外跑了几步。

一只三米高的白头蛛落在他们刚才的位置。

“接着！”

王一博回身，一只手枪被踢过来。

他一握就知道是自个儿那把不知道落在哪儿的92MF，满弹夹。

异种朝肖战直线冲去，它速度极快，几乎瞬间就到他面前，前螯狠狠刺下。

两声枪响，它身形一顿。

肖战趁机矮身后仰，滑到异种身下，对着它腹部没有硬甲覆盖的那处嫩肉就是一枪。

他潇洒地从白头蛛尾部滑出，腰一拧就直起身。随后有队员对着怪物的头部补了一枪，那家伙彻底不动了。

王一博举枪的手还没来得及放下。

“省着点儿用啊。”肖战挑眉。

王一博面无表情，手一抬，一只刚从穹顶吊下来的异种宣告阵亡。

一枪爆头。真是踩了狗屎运。

他好心把肖战拽过来，以免黏糊糊的毒液溅到他身上。

肖战从他手里抽出胳膊，跑去帮队友对付其它几只异种。

王一博看见他埋头笑了一下。

这只队伍的配合行云流水。

默契度高的团体，外人不好帮忙。

所以王一博就负责在外围给那几只异种添添堵补补刀。

不到十分钟结束战斗。他刚好剩下一发子弹。

有人受了小伤，是个肌肉虬扎的大高个儿，手臂被蛛螯划开条寸长浅口，见血了。

他脸色惨白。

肖战脸色也没好到哪儿去。

“怎么会有这么多，以前从没见过。”

“不清楚。”肖战蹙眉，“硬要说的话，只可能是繁殖季的后遗症。这种生物只在交配的时期才会出现群居行为。”

“开什么玩笑，繁殖季都过了一个多月了！”

“所以很奇怪。而且，我有种说不清的感觉。”

“怎么？”

肖战不说话了，翻来覆去咬他下唇的死皮。

“它们在围杀。”一个声音插进来。

王一博一直站在三米开外的阴影里，以至于没人注意他。

他从角落走出，光透过窗户洒落，一半在明一半在暗。他绕过异种的尸体，走到一处，蹲下，用枪点了点地。

那处的光线便有些异样。

那是蛛丝，完全透明的，不仔细完全不会注意到。

手电光亮起，补给站更深的地方，日光照不到之处，结满了密密麻麻的蛛网。

白头蛛的网是比毒腺更恐怖的东西，没有人能挣脱。

如果刚才肖战没有率先击毙一只异种，撕开包围圈，他们现在大概率都已在重重蛛丝里窒息了。

肖战抽出短匕，干净利落地撬下一只异种的壳，剖开腹腔，露出鼓胀的消化系统。

王一博站到他身边。

“异种进食后主动攻击人的概率并不高，消化会降低其运动能力和反射功能。”肖战的声音有些滞涩，“它们不是在捕食。”

“它们在想什么？”

它们在 **想** 什么？

肖战决定加急赶回基地，五月的天黑得晚，他们不必担心黑夜的威胁。

那个受伤的汉子还是被感染致死了，队员们一致认为应该带他回去。

他会被阻拦在下城处的隔离区，进行卫生处理后进行火化，然后通知他的亲属来领取。

如果他有亲属。

王一博最后一个出门，回头看了眼四散横陈的异种尸体，想起几个小时前自个儿也差点变成一具死尸。

刺激。

“走，回去了。”

肖战在车边等他，语气熟稔得仿若相识已久。

夕阳在他身后燃烧，他在热浪里笑。

王一博很难描述那是怎样的场景，但那时，他的心和手指一并颤抖。肖战笑得像在他心口开了一枪，留下毕生的印记，野外每一个静到让人癫狂的黑夜，只有无数次回想肖战盈满落日的弯弯眉眼，他才重新听见心脏在胸腔沸腾的声音。

“来了。”他小声应到。

朝肖战大步走去。

03.

翌日正午，他们抵达地图标注的最南端，一座断桥拦在前头。祖儿的嘴很神奇，自打她说完不宜出行，他们就一路畅通。

四五两队继续向南推进。

“这儿以前叫南桥河，绕城，东流汇入岷江，大约在8到13年前完全枯竭。”谢凯说。

“带好装备，下车。05留守，注意隐蔽。”王一博大致扫了眼，命令道。

很难找出一条能走的路。他们顺着旧时是河堤的地方爬下，穿过干涸的河床，土地早已板结，偶尔有骨殖露出，零零碎碎，分不清是人还是其他什么东西。

王一博在和四队队长商量调查方案。祖儿有一搭没一搭听着，很快就走到河心。她侧头，这个角度的断桥尤其悲壮，像被巨力从中撞毁，只剩几个光秃秃的桥墩。她从没见过，中原基地没有桥。

他们过于幸运，毫无阻碍地到达对岸，甚至没遇到一只路过的鸟类异种。

“这两年异种数量的确少了，变异速度也慢下来了。”谢凯说。

“未必是好事。”四队队长叹道，“那些东西好像越来越聪明了。”

王一博不置可否。

这座城市尚且保存完整，依稀能看出昔日繁华。

小郑对着通讯器棒读：“康城，三线地级市，非辐射区。城规图残缺，污染指数未知，活跃异种未知，可回收材料未知。”

常年在野外和异种搏命的人都知道这意味着什么。

但他们一路前行，仍未遇到威胁。

灾变后人类工业趋近毁灭，但作为非辐射区，空气质量反倒变好。沿路的景观植物肆意生长，都有不同程度的感染。

祖儿被一朵小白花吸引，凑近去看。

“小心刺。”王一博把她拽回来。

爬山虎异种，无核，叶薄，覆有绒针，微毒。

王一博看了眼天：“找地儿休息吧，快黑了。”

他们在邻近的商场修整，这是为数不多的有信息记录的地方。

祖儿和谢凯守上半夜。

王一博在一楼逛了圈，点开通讯器，对着一份资料发呆。

“队长，不睡啊？”祖儿悄悄问。

“不困。”王一博回答。

资料上有只蝴蝶。

肖战当时去找尹政，就是为了打听蝴蝶的消息。

可惜消息没拿到，倒把自己给赔了进去。

04.

王一博知道他总会再见到肖战，但没想过是这种时候。

他很烦躁。

敲门的人兼有礼貌和毅力，不紧不慢，不抛弃不放弃。

王一博更烦躁了。

他猛地拉开门，看到了肖战。

肖战眉眼弯弯：“是你呀。”

又说：“我找尹队。”

看到开门的人，肖战愣了一下。

他向来不记人。在野外工作五年，见过的大多缘悭一面。活着回来的总是少数，记了也没用。

唯独对王一博印象深刻。

比起去年，王一博高了点儿，五官和身板都舒展开了。

但他现在面色苍白。

他很疲惫，血丝已经爬上了眼球，酒气熏天。

“他死了。”王一博说。

王一博从不避讳“死”这个字眼，肖战想起第一回见他，问他队友呢，他就轻描淡写地说，死了。而现在，他的喉咙里飘出“他死了”这句话，就像在说“吃饭去了”。但肖战觉得他很难过。

他们同时沉默。

半晌，肖战才道了声节哀。

说完就被王一博拉进屋陪他喝酒。

地上零星堆着几瓶白的，一瓶空了，一瓶还剩点儿。

喝酒就是喝酒，没有交谈。

起初肖战还想说点儿什么缓解尴尬，但他和五队的尹队长并不熟，贸然来访，不过想打听一些想要的东西。

憋了半天才道：“尹队把你照顾得很好。”

王一博说：“政哥教了我很多东西。”

他完全不想继续这个话题，在前队长的屋里谈论他怎么被异种戳穿肚子，失血过多惨烈牺牲，实在很不地道。

于是他们默契地不再多言。

酒是兑的，简单粗暴的酒精兑水，烈到烧喉。肖战就着王一博剩的一半对瓶吹，被呛得直咳，没两口就上头。

王一博凑过来，傻愣愣地盯着他手里的瓶子。

他说，你不能喝，嗝，得掺点儿别的东西。

肖战晕乎乎的想反驳他。

但他开不了口。

因为王一博吻住了他。

他舌尖滚烫，送来的酒冰凉。凉意在纠缠的唇舌间激荡，肖战脑子反而清醒几分。

他没有推开王一博。

常年弄枪玩刀的手，指节粗大而覆茧，揉搓过乳尖，数着肋骨向下，直划到腰窝，触感粗厉又令人上瘾，轻易就激起肖战身体本能的颤栗。可年轻人急躁又冒进，压在他身上胡乱上下其手，却实在不得章法。

肖战搂着他，安抚他，支起身去吻他的鼻尖，握着他的手往更隐秘的位置去。

他像被虎视眈眈的圣果，把成熟的肉体送到蛇嘴边，对蛇说，来，咬这边，这边更甜。

不知谁先放纵自己沉溺其中，他们下体交叠，彼此呼出的灼烈鼻息在耳边游荡。两根充分勃起的阴茎被一只大手拢在一起，肖战渐渐嫌那只手太过怠慢，自己扭着胯往上蹭，他几乎感受到王一博那处怒张的青筋，被他的火热烧了个通红。

氧气越来越稀薄。

他听见自己黏黏糊糊的低哼和喟叹。

而那声音逐渐高亢，身体也愈发紧绷如弯月，攀着王一博双肩的手指掐进他的肌肉，抓出两道红痕。

刹那的空白，他身体失控地弹起又坠下，随即在床上软成一滩水。

警报声就是在这时响起。

异种入侵，紧急避难。

原本清晰可闻的心跳、喘息、肌肤摩擦，被警报、脚步、骂骂咧咧的声响击碎，退潮般极速远去。

肖战下意识起身，却被王一博制住双手，掐着后颈死死按回床里，头蓦地撞上床板，有些发懵。

狗崽子劲儿真大。

汗湿的里衣被褪到手腕，束缚着打了个死结。这个姿势下肖战只能用头肩和膝盖支撑身体的重量，青年还蛮横地压在他背上，拿火热的事物蹭来蹭去，叼他后脖子上的皮肤。

肖战小声说：“王一博，你放开我。”

而王一博回他：“哥哥，我进去了。”

他们在急促的警报声里结合，宣泄那些无处归置的情感。

肖战后来每次与王一博做爱，总禁不住回忆这个时刻。他以兽种交媾的姿势雌伏，接受王一博给予的疼痛和快感，恐惧和企盼，感受那团火在他的身体里横冲直撞，炸裂而后归于平静。肖战觉得王一博那时是真的无所谓死活。如果真有异种侵入，那他们会到死都维持这个淫靡的姿态，直到被拆骨入腹，也紧紧锁在一起。

所以他们的关系进展着实荒唐。王一博见他的第二面就拉着他做爱，要他陪着去死。

而他居然默许了。

第二天，他们像什么都没发生过一样，起床，收拾残局，然后各自工作。

肖战在实验室忙到夜幕星垂，一出门就看见熟悉的高挑身影。

王一博靠在电梯旁，漫不经心地抛子弹玩儿。肖战就想起在床上被他顶得东倒西歪，又被握着腰捞回来的感觉。

他装着没看见他，径直走过去。

王一博就乖乖走后面，不远不近地跟着。

路上遇见一支游行队伍，举着“停止野外调查”的标语哄闹而过。王一博被拦住，一个陌生女孩极力邀请他加入。肖战就停在前头等他。

他们走到交通站，走进同一节车厢，一个站厢头，一个站厢尾。

然后下车，步行，上楼。

肖战笑着跟隔壁汪成打招呼，用身份卡扫开门，虚掩上。

王一博就在楼道口靠着，看着那人消失在楼梯拐角，才走过去。

他像回自己家一样驾轻就熟。

“吃了吗？”肖战问。

王一博说：“没。”

肖战便去切土豆，两人份。

王一博无聊地点开光幕。

光幕正在播报每日新闻，实际上，无论什么时候它都在放这玩意儿。无非是第N次野外调查工作取得了最新进展，体外孕育技术使基地生育率得到显著提高，下城区治安条件大为转好，诸如此类。

全是屁话。

“……夜8时发生小规模金甲虫异种入侵，造成12人死亡，23人受伤，17人疑似感染。据调查，此次事故系23区外墙老化导致，目前善后工作有序进行中。城防部提醒您，繁殖季即将来临，请居民做好避灾……”

肖战很快端着两碗土豆泥出来，冰箱里的肉本来打算吃两天，他全剁了加里面。

他跟着王一博席地而坐。

肖战说：“你什么时候走？”

王一博嘴里塞满了吃的，含含糊糊：“不知道呢，等通知吧。”

肖战：“哦。”

他吃相很斯文，细嚼慢咽地，王一博舔勺子的时候，他碗里还剩一小半。

王一博觉得他很像大灾变前被称为猫的生物。

肖战挑起眉眼问他：“好吃么？”

王一博停下刮碗的动作，仔细想了想。

光幕照过来，他的瞳仁晦暗不明，涌动着难以分辨的意味。

“好吃。”

吃完后王一博自觉去洗碗。

肖战翻出旧的短衣裤，他也不嫌弃，洗完澡就往身上套，然后窸窸窣窣往人被窝里钻，从后面贴上来，蜻蜓点水般吻肖战耳后，一下又一下。

手伸进睡衣，五指慢慢往下溜。

肖战翻过身，一脚把他踹下床。

动作有点儿猛，扯得红肿的地方又有些破裂的痛。

他说：“睡觉。”

于是王一博就爬上来，自己扯过另一半被子，老老实实贴着他不动。

半晌，肖战问：“你接了尹队的位置？”

王一博嗯了一声。

肖战：“迷雾区的异种变数太大，别倔，不行就跑。”

王一博说：“知道了。”

肖战就贴着后面那坨火热的东西睡着了。

再醒来，王一博已经离开。

05.

一声细微的，指甲和地板接触的声音把王一博从回忆里唤醒。

他倏地睁眼，本能地握紧枪。

“卧槽，这什么玩意儿。”有人喊道。

目光所及，谢凯已经和一个佝偻的影子缠斗在一起。那东西约有三岁小孩儿那么高，身形极快，一梭子打过去，只在地上留下一串弹痕。

又一只怪物冲他袭来。

“滚开！”祖儿挡住它，一个横踢把它逼走。

“身手不错啊小姑娘。”

“废话，我可是…小心背后！”

就这几秒功夫，又十几只怪物不知从哪儿冒出来。

所有人都醒了，一时间场面十分混乱。

王一博被两只难缠的给盯上了，这家伙烦就烦在体积小速度快，仗着商场里倾倒的柜台跟你玩儿游击战。

“愣着干嘛，点灯啊！”有人喊。

“不行，万一招来别的东西…”

“手电，给我来只手电！”

对了，手电，光。

王一博弓起脊背伏低上身，死死盯着眼前的怪物，夜视镜下它无所遁形，倒三角脸如骷髅，尖耳，眼睛的位置流动着诡异的光。

它箭一样飞来。

好时机！王一博迅速把枪换到左手，闭眼，手指滑到左腕，点开通讯器的紧急探照灯。光线细而强烈，照不远，一开一闭仅一刹那，但足够了。怪物僵住，随即偏了方向。

王一博身子一侧，矮身拔出别在小腿的匕首向后扫去。一声尖利的惨叫，他很快闪开，仍有几滴血溅到他衣袖上。

他一直警惕身后的动静。

枪响，前面的也应声倒下。

“受伤没？”谢凯靠过来。

王一博头一甩：“怎么会。”

“这孙子怎么越杀越多！”谢凯骂道，“老子跟他们拼了！”

祖儿刚有样学样杀了只，靠橱窗边气还没喘匀：“老……老谢，你怎么……话比我还多。”

她余光瞟到外面，突然头皮发麻。

“队队队队……队长，你看……外外外面……”

她不必再说下去，因为那异种眼如萤火，在夜里十分醒目。而此时此刻，门外街道上，隔壁矮楼上，星星点点，密密麻麻。

没有人察觉它们什么时候怎么来的。

王一博当机立断：“走侧门，快。”

他们且战且退，但怪物前仆后继，窸窸窣窣的脚步声如潮水涌来。

“队长，这边也有！”

“让开，爷爷炸死他们！”

“哥，这么多得炸到啥时候啊？”

“我的天……”

“侧门出不去，太多了。”

“老王，走下面！”

王一博走在最后，被几只异种缠住，一时脱不开身。

“你们下，我断后！”

他连续几个翻滚，堪堪躲开接连而来的攻击。

必须尽快逃离，体力和弹药消耗毫无意义。

有破绽！眨眼间那怪物的利爪已到眼前，王一博不退反进，他的身体后仰至不可思议的角度，弯折，前滑，然后迅速弹回直立的形态。包围圈被撕开一条口子，他护住脖颈冲出去，撞开锈蚀的铁门。

门后一声震响。

他不能停，一颗手雷挡不了多久。

他心底突然升起一股怪异的感觉，但还未细想，就脚下一滑，径直摔了出去。

“肖老师，情况不对，得麻烦您看一下。”

“怎么了？”

“最近一周已探查区的异种活跃度突然升高，虽然没有针对基地的入侵行为，但中部平原和东部高地的小骚扰和攻击却持续不断。”助手边走边解释，“博士说，今年的繁殖期可能会提早。”

“我们的预测和实际情况产生了偏差。”

监测处已经围了几位研究员，来不及打招呼，肖战几步跨过去，拎出几张曲线图来来回回比对。

汪成说：“之前计算的繁殖期在下个月中旬左右，现在看很可能要提前大半个月。”

肖战眉头紧锁。

半分钟后，他抬起头。

“不，已经开始了。”

“立刻上报指挥中心，抄送城防部。”

“可是基地还没有……”汪成说。

“到那时就晚了。”肖战说。

“它们在向基地集结，”他点了点图上几个变化的峰值，“或许今年要干票大的。”

王一博醒来，差点儿以为自己瞎了。

入眼只有沉沉的黑。

撞击和摔落的后遗症还在持续，他头昏脑涨。

通讯器没有信号，但时间显示他昏迷得不久。

他恰巧摸到块碎石，掷出去，没有回应。

手电亮起，王一博呼吸一窒。

盘根错杂。

这个商场地下原本应是三层停车场，现在停车场消失了，取而代之一片森林。

不，根林。

目光所及，树根支撑起整个空间，最粗的地方长长短短拧合在一起，一个人环抱不住。

然而他滚落的高度分明不止三层，向上照不到顶，向前照不到头。

他想起方才那阵古怪。那些异种没跟过来。即使被手雷炸了一下，也不至如此。

它们在怕地下的东西。

但已经无法回头。

王一博按了按左胸的口袋，里面的东西抚平了他的焦躁。

他向着手电光，坦然走入黑暗。

06.

一股没来由的心慌，肖战从梦里惊醒。

一时竟分不清身在何时，是真是幻。

他居然在实验室睡着了，还梦到了王一博。

准确来说，梦到他们第一次，也是唯一一次冷战。

俩人刚放肆一场，肖战陷在床里，双腿大开，任由王一博把他射进去的精液弄出来。

王一博收拾好了，爬到他身后躺下。他喜欢用这个姿势环住肖战，反复磨蹭他的肩窝。

但这回他未免太过缠绵。

”肖战，“王一博说，“我们登记吧。”

登记，意味着一个人在基地律法上将永远和另一个人连缀在一起。意思是，要是哪天王一博在野外阵亡，基地会通知他去领他的骨灰或遗物，再对他说一句节哀。

肖战第一次见王一博，就知道他是团烧不尽的野火，一路奔向远方。自己会是这团火路过的原野，但不能成为他的终点。然而现在，火说，肖战，我不走了，我要赖着你一辈子。

这令肖战不知所措。

正如他过去不曾想他俩会再见，会上床，他也从没想过未来。

如果王一博不说，他们的关系会始终被维持在这样微妙而暧昧的平衡，比伴侣近一些，比情人远一点。

肖战听见自己笑道：“别傻了王一博。”

说出这句话的时候，他酸涨的心漏跳了一秒。

王一博居然没有太大的反应。

他像惯常那样替肖战掖好被子，吻吻他的额角，说：“睡吧。”

然而第二天就走了。

起初肖战以为他又有了任务。

野外调查的集合时间总是很早，王一博很多次离开，肖战还睡着。

但很快，肖战想起繁殖季开始了，二团根本不会出任务。

他在中心撞见王一博提交报告，他们擦肩而过，王一博像从没认识过他。

肖战一股气儿就上来了。

我们来比比谁坚持的时间久。他想。

直到发生样本逃脱事件。

一只巨型犀鼠夜里从实验室里跑出来，破坏了研究所的供电系统。

肖战刚加班填好实验结果，就被黑暗摄住。他不怕黑，是怕未知的一切。

他的眼睛在最后一次调查时损伤，无法夜视。

骤然失明的恐慌是对意志最大的折磨，人在不知何时何处结束的黑暗里，最能感知世界的宏瀚深邃和己身的不值一提，从而逐渐趋向疯狂。

肖战去点通讯器，想问问供电室，但通讯器早没电关机了。

于是他乖乖坐在原地等来电，假装自己没发抖。

电没等来，等来了个人。

王一博蹬蹬蹬跑来，踹开门大喊：“肖战！”

肖战说：“这儿呢。”

又说：“你好吵啊，王一博。”

王一博把他从椅子上抱起来。

他们在心跳鼓噪中耳鬓厮磨。

过了许久，王一博蹭够了，趴在肖战肩上说悄悄话：

“走，回去了。”

肖战就把手放在他手心里，随他牵着一步步往家去。

07.

王一博摸着树根上的记号，是他不久前刻下的。

他第四次绕回这里。

这些根须错综复杂而难以分辨，将整个地下空间改造成了迷宫。

三小时过去了，他没遇到队里的任何人，没看到任何其他人留下的记号，没听到一点儿动静。

他狠狠锤上刀痕。

而后关上手电，颓然坐下。

王一博承认自己在害怕，这对他而言很新奇。他熟悉死亡，数不清多少人曾死在他面前，他总是无能为力，却从没怕过。两年前，他炸了异种巢穴，背着尹政从尸海里爬出来，听他在耳边说：

“一博，你得学会恐惧，把那种感觉刻进骨子里，你才能活下去。”

他想，原来政哥也会害怕。

那时他更多的是茫然而非畏惧。

而现在他居然也在怕死。

为了保持续航，通讯器被关闭到只剩基础功能。

无信号，4：38。

他想，不知道肖战睡得好不好。

08.

肖战压根儿没睡。

由于繁殖季预测失误，中原基地的中心大楼灯火通明。

按惯例应当提前十天部署防御工作，召回所有野外调查队。然而昨天清早，二团刚向西北西南两个方向派出百来号人。

肖战梦醒后就一直心神不宁，回撤信号几小时前就已发出，仍有几支队伍没有回复。

包括王一博。

他焦虑地舐咬下唇的死皮，直到唾液里混杂了铁锈味。

他想，那之后呢？

他让王一博牵着走了，然后呢？

然后他们做爱。

王一博像要把之前输的份儿全在床上讨回来，进门就按着肖战扒裤子。

他是个失而复得的小孩，死死抱着宝贝不松手。

其实他整天都在隔壁开团会，走之前特意去看了眼肖战，肖战忙着写什么东西，完全没注意他。

王一博想，比冷战吗，那我还没输过。

停电时他已到了交通站，远远地看见中心大楼暗了一半。

肖战怕黑。他看不见。王一博想。

身体比大脑更快反应，他立刻往回跑。等他意识到自己这样四舍五入约等于举白旗的时候，肖战已经把手交给他。

算了，谁叫他是肖战呢。王一博彻底认了。

伴侣也好，情人也罢，总归肖战只和他王某人睡觉。

三年不亏五年血赚。

这样想着，他的性器就硬得胀痛。

肖战的身体被摆弄成最适合性交的模样，手臂环过膝弯折向胸口，隐蔽处暴露无遗，穴口放浪地吮吸着王一博的火热。

王一博拍开他的手，接过那两条修长的腿，按住腿根就往里肏。

没有任何调情的缱绻，不带一丝取悦的技巧，只是单纯的活塞运动，凶狠而坚决。

钝痛和快感水乳交融是种奇妙的体验，肖战觉得自己的灵魂裂成两半，一半在云端飘飘欲仙，一半在地狱受苦受难。他很快就耐不住了，臀和腰被撞得一片酸麻，入口又是被欺负狠了的疼。但他逃不开，只好拿脚尖去点王一博的肩。

肖战啧了一声：“省着点儿啊，王老师。”

换来更猛烈的暴风骤雨。

王一博抓住他脚踝。

“放心，管够。”

这小子故意的。

肖战被干到失神。

王一博一通发泄完，才抱着他细细密密地吻。肖战像才从水里捞起来似的，浑身湿淋淋，股间更是泥泞，靠在王一博怀里小口喘气。

但穴里很快重新充盈起来。

王一博搂着他，就着这个姿势一滚，让肖战骑在他胯上。

他浅浅地顶弄，手指轻柔地从乳尖游移到阴茎，肖战便不可抑止地漏出几声嘤咛。

“肖老师，舒不舒服？”王一博唇角一勾，“自己动，好不好？”

肖战含羞带恨地瞪他，泄愤般抬起腰就往下坐。

他们从这种对峙中发现了新的乐趣。肖战垂涎着王一博的肉体，在这个姿势下，那些受他掌控的肌理起伏和眼波流转一览无余。这具身躯奇迹般糅合了男人的性感和男孩的鲜活，长期野外作战令他的肌肉分布精准到完美，彷若神造。

王一博贪婪地注视着肖战那颗唇下痣。

他们沦为彼此的忠仆。

肖战俯身，蜻蜓点水般撩拨他的唇。

“王老师，你好棒哦，长大了都晓得报复人啦。”

王一博不安分地往上戳弄两下，笑得一脸意味深长。

“哪里大了？”

“嗯？肖老师，说说我哪里长大了？”

“什么哪里？当然是……”

他忽然反应过来，立刻从耳尖红到胸口，无论王一博怎么哄逗，咬着唇就是不开口。

王一博就跪坐起来舔吻他的唇下痣，握着他紧翘的臀，蛮横地操弄。

肖战紧搂着他，乖巧地把腿挂在他臂弯，红着眼小声哼哼。

他的身体大起大落，双腿分开到近乎痉挛的角度，被王一博饱胀的欲望贯穿，感到灵魂都被烤至炽热。唇下的嫩肉被含到滚烫，躲不开王一博的索取无度。肖战发了狠，一口衔住作恶者的喉结。

换来更肆无忌惮的侵略。

他像一轮孑然无依的舟，被热情的涌浪袭卷，在欲海浮浮沉沉，享尽世上最极致的欢愉。

他任由自己向后倒去，王一博顺势伏上来，猛烈撞击他的耻骨，又准又狠，插得他浑身不住颤抖。

他终于崩成一张拉开的弓，碎出两声餍足的呻吟，随体液的喷涌变了调子，尾音软成一汪春水。

王一博倒在他身上。

狗崽子哪来这么多精力，肖战混混沌沌地想，太他妈讨人喜欢了。

但他嘴上仍旧不依不饶地抱怨。

“好重啊王一博。”

于是那人气还没缓，就慌慌张张撑起胳膊。

却被肖战环住往下按。

两具身体重新严丝合缝。

王一博侧过头，肖战发尖的汗蹭到他鼻头。

“肖战，你到底想我怎样？”他问。

肖战不回答。

他转头向王一博索吻，小心翼翼，边亲边叫他，一博，王一博，王一博小朋友。

王一博想，这哥哥，刚才还夸长大了，爽完就不认人。

“为什么要加个小字啊。”他话里几分委屈。

肖战就看着他笑。

他笑容素来招人欢喜，以往他对所有人都那样笑，王一博只是其中之一。

笑里究竟有多少疏离，恐怕只有自己清楚。

而他现在终于愿意开一条门缝。

王一博闯进去，用结实的臂膀锁住肖战，宣告他的占有。

“我的。”

他说。

09.

绝对的黑暗和寂静里，人的听力会无限敏锐。

王一博捕捉到一种声音。

轻渺的，转瞬即逝的，风的流动。

在上方。

他抬头，骤然屏住呼吸。

不可置信。他使劲眨了眨眼。

那是只白色蝴蝶，更确切地说，是只闪着莹白微光的长尾蝴蝶。在这种环境下很难辨认它的种属，但王一博很清楚，是它。

奥罗拉蝶。

未被感染。

它扇扇翅膀，绕着圈飞远了些。

手电光太强，会吓到它。王一博点开通讯器，调节到常亮，才发现前方右侧三米高的位置有处缺口，垂落的根枝太多，他绕了四圈都没发现。

他三两步攀上去，蝴蝶重新出现在视野尽头。

这是个可容一人膝行的通道，王一博跪伏下来，缓慢地向前挪。通道逐渐变高变宽，但他不敢站起来，生怕惊扰了它。爬了多久，什么时候通道变成了空敞的平地，他都没有注意。

奥罗拉蝶很乖巧，时飞时停，他们的距离一点点缩小。

再近一点，他就有把握扑到它。

一束光陡然打过来。

“谁在那边？”一个声音幽幽传来。

王一博猛地窜过去，还是迟了，突如其来的声响和光线惹了祸，蝴蝶惊惶地往暗处躲。

“队长？”祖儿跑过来。

王一博没理她，敏捷地追着蝴蝶去。

10.

“所以说奥罗拉蝶并没有灭绝？”

“我不知道，”肖战抠弄着本子封壳翘起的皮，“我甚至不确定是不是做梦。”

因此当他查看旧档，看到尹政的探查报告里草草提及同样的生物，便立刻去拜访他。

“算了，大概真是命里无缘吧。”肖战叹息。

王一博抱住他。

“你也知道，那时候我的眼睛就……加上精神状态太差了，产生幻觉也不一定。”

“不是幻觉。”

“嗯？”

“不是幻觉，”王一博说，“也不是做梦。”

“政哥的报告我看了，我记得那次任务。”

“是在东部山地，当时还是迷雾区的三号深谷。从地形气候上看，都和你的任务地点有很大重合。”

“我不信偶然，我信你。”

“可惜再没有人见到了。”肖战苦笑，“或许那是最后几只，又或许其实它们也已经感染变异，只是肉眼没办法区分。”

王一博握住他的手安慰他：“等捉到就知道了，会变好的。”

肖战以前很少对王一博暴露他的脆弱与彷徨。他们总心照不宣地避开这类话题，宁可蜷在床头去读那些大灾变前酸倒牙的诗歌，也不愿触碰工作中遇到和即将遇到的绝望与分离。

“会吗。”他说，“有时候真觉得人类被放弃了，我们现在做的一切不过是苟延残喘。”

所有被感染的生物都会变异，只有人无法适应病毒在体内的高速进化。在最艰难的那段时间，即使一个细微的擦伤都可能使人毙命。

“别这么说，尽力就好。”王一博不太会劝解人，努力搜罗适宜的措辞，“有了新型阻断药，野外调查的死亡率也被控制住。不是说异种种属稳定了吗，我们还有很多时间。”

“稳定？”肖战苦笑，“没这么简单。”

“记得白头蛛么？”

王一博不仅记得白头蛛，还记得肖战斩杀它们时干净利落的身手，记得他那天作战服肘部的破损，记得他手的凉，和他笑眼里夕阳的炽热。

“那时候我就觉得不对劲。它们开始群居，有组织地攻击人。之后几支小队的报告也呈现了类似的现象。”

“我们通常认为异种攻击的目的在于进食，或许以前的确如此，但现在变了。他们的行为更像是在获取其他东西，比如基因，比如信息，比如频率，或者……”

“一些不在人类知识体系里的，我们无法用语言描述的东西。”

肖战说：“你有没有想过，不是变异慢了，而是不再局限于外表和机体。”

王一博一点儿也不惊讶。

它们越来越像人，不是外在形态，而是思维方式。这种变化并非通过模仿学习，更像是融进其血缘之中。他几乎每天都在和这些怪物对峙，早已有所察觉。

他说：“如果异种能通过感染获得人类……人类智慧，那人只要能适应感染，就还有希望。”

“怎么适应？拿什么适应？”

肖战突然变得激动。

“我们对敌人一无所知！”

他把头埋进手心。

“研究所甚至到现在都没弄明白变异的源头……”

“不是核辐射吗？”王一博终于讶然。

“？”肖战一愣，“好久没听见这个词了。”

“不是。”他否认。

“大灾变以前就有了变异的文字记录，但只是极少数，当时并没引起重视。无论如何，变异早就超过了可控范围，没有源头，没有规律，传播途径未知，呈现性状因人而异。有人扎破手指就被感染，有人被异种开膛破肚都没事。我们的现有理论没法解释，你晓得这是什么意思……”

“这意味着人类从历史里得不到任何可靠经验。”

王一博突然想起一个故事。

大灾变前有个小孩儿，看见家门口一群蚂蚁。他拿着小树枝去逗它们，蚂蚁被弄得四散奔逃。小孩儿玩累了，它们又往回聚。循环往复。后来小孩儿腻了，就用脚踩，用石头砸，拿水冲它们。有的蚂蚁活下来，但更多的死了。

这是尹政讲给他们解闷儿的，而王一博现在也不可能再问他是否意有所指。

“那阻断药……”

“没有什么阻断药，那东西只能短期提高免疫系统效能，没什么用。”

肖战抬起头，眉眼间凝着浅浅的哀默。

“我们活在谎言中，只有谎言能让人活下去。”

王一博拿过他掉在床上的硬壳笔记本，那本子肖战用了很多年，有的地方画他见过的异种，有的地方写些随兴的文字。破破烂烂，有几页线都松了。

奥罗拉蝶的照片掉出来。

那是个蝴蝶标本，除了通体白色，没有什么特别的。

照片背后写着几行字，不知道肖战又从哪儿抄的。

**走吧  
我们没有失去记忆  
我们去寻找生命的湖  
路啊路**   
**飘满了红罂粟**

他小心翼翼地把照片夹回去，合上本子。

肖战的手在他手心发抖。

王一博把他抱紧了些。

他们沉默地望向窗外。天幕沉沉，防护系统保卫着整个基地，人类已经很多年没见过星空了。

11.

小家伙左闪右避，架不住王一博围追堵截，终于被他扑在怀里，拿头盔罩住。

祖儿气喘吁吁赶过来，后面还跟了个背着人的谢凯。

“卧槽，老王你干嘛呢，跑得跟被蝗蜂感染了似的。”谢凯大喘几口气，骂道。

“样本瓶。”王一博说。

“啥？”

祖儿立马从包里翻出几个瓶瓶罐罐。

“我说王队，您也太他妈强了吧，我们在下头瞎转找出口，你居然还有闲心……”

王一博小心地把蝴蝶引进去。

“抓……蝴蝶？”

谢凯瞪大眼睛。

他看到一只纯正的，可能完全未被感染的蝴蝶。

“打过针了，但创面很大，高烧不退，不知道能不能挺过去。”

王一博看向那个年轻人。他面容稚嫩，却入队快一年了。王一博总是叫他03，020503，尽管他记得那孩子的名字。

人会死，编号却不变。这时常给他一种错觉，似乎没有那么多人离开。

现在他握着他发烫的手，低声说：“郑星，撑住。”

祖儿觉得王队长并不像他看上去那样不近人情。

但他们没有时间伤感。

“我们下来的时候和四队分开了，一直没见着人。”谢凯说。

王一博想了想：“不在同一层。”

“有头绪没？”

王一博难得多说几句话：“地盘比想象的大，应该是树林集体变异。好在没碰上动物异种，但不能掉以轻心。”

谢凯面无表情：“说点有用的。”

“就硬闯。”王一博也面无表情。

谢凯满脸写着你逗我呢。

没有办法，他们把补给品重新分配，丢掉一些累赘，然后原地休整。

谢凯和祖儿已经20多个小时没合眼了。

王一博盯着瓶子里的蝴蝶发呆，周身的气息都跟着柔和下来。

“队长。”祖儿小声叫道。

“睡吧，一会儿还有得折腾。”

停下就是坐以待毙。他们必须抓紧时间恢复体力，然后继续向未知前进。

“队长，我们还能回去吗？”

王一博明白，她不过想听一句安慰定定心，但他没法保证。

他只能说：“我们必须回去。”

“可是我怕。”

他们的呼吸都很轻很轻，生怕打破这片刻的安宁。

过了许久，久到祖儿快睡着了。

“别怕，06，”她听见他说，“恐惧会逼你活下去，但希望才能让你活过来。”

12.

肖战回过神来，他在记忆里迷失了太久，口干舌燥。

繁殖期提前，军方和后勤忙得不可开交，但研究工作并没有太大影响。肖战也不知道自己为什么要跟着通宵。

他起身接水，看到一个熟悉的人影从门外闪过。

“大成？这个点儿你过来做什么？”

他突然开门，汪成吓了一跳。

“嗐，别提了，睡到一半被拎起来加班。”汪成显然没在状态，“上头刚接到南边那组的求救信号，三团要派人过去，说是有新型异种，喊个研究员跟着。”

“南边？”肖战一震，“哪组？”

“不清楚，就之前失联那两队吧。”汪成说。

肖战稳了稳神：“怎么舍得叫你去，你没跟过野外，要有个三长两短老头儿不得怄死。”

汪成嫌他说话晦气，呸了一口：“实验室哪个去过迷雾区？不叫我难道你去啊？那倒是想请您老人家出山啊，你那眼睛能行么。”

肖战手往后一背：“在哪儿集合啊？”

“5点，楼下车接。”汪成到处翻他的身份卡，“怎么你还真想去？”

“开玩笑，哪能啊。”肖战笑道。

“奇怪，我卡呢，刚明明放这儿了。”汪成急得挠头，“不过讲真，上头也想得出来，这种时候还派人出去，也不怕赔了夫人又折兵。”

肖战的语气淡淡的：“得救人啊，咱基地最爱发扬人道主义精神了。”

“救个屁。”汪成骂道：“就一楞小子求救，其他人全没信儿，去回收资料还差不多。我要真遇上什么虫潮兽潮，我家老头儿就全指望你了啊。”

肖战说：“放心吧，毕竟哥哥爱你。”

汪成翻个白眼还想怼他，突然后颈一疼。

肖战接住他，把他放进椅子里，摆了个舒服的姿势，还扯了床小毯子给盖上。

“但我有必须要去的理由。”

果然要过生物识别。

早晓得不偷大成的卡了，回头丢了还得帮他补办，麻烦。肖战懊恼地摇头。

“不是说汪博士来么？”检测员说。

“他来不了，临时换我。”肖战露出个堪称人畜无害的笑。

检测员立刻红了脸：“那……那您有证明吗？或者稍等，我们跟研究所确认一下。”

肖战刚要胡扯，一个女声插进来：“快点，得走了。”

肖战转过头，巧了，熟人。

“小陆？”

“肖队？怎么是您？”

肖战才想起，他退下来后，陆宣似乎确实请调到三团去了。

她还保留着过去对他的称呼。

“不是说阿ch……汪博士来吗？”陆宣疑问。

“那小子接了任务就拉肚子，死去活来的，我顶岗，手续后补。”肖战说。

陆宣就笑：“是他的风格。您身体没事儿了么？”

肖战眨眨眼睛：“早好了，没问题。”

没问题的肖老师跟在陆宣身后往地坪走，模模糊糊只看得见些影子，走得战战兢兢，等上了直升机，手心背后已全是冷汗。

肖战说：“嚯，不错哈，待遇挺好。”

“特殊时期紧急任务嘛，搁平时我们也摸不到。”陆宣说，“肖队，看看资料？”

光幕上开始轮播几张照片。

拍照的人明显心有余而力不足，手抖得厉害，肖战看到个人影。

没什么特征，但他知道那是王一博。

然而现在有更重要的事。

“就这张，放大，往上。”

“下一张。”

“再看下第二张。”

肖战盯着光幕，在几张照片间研究半天。

陆宣作完战术安排，回头问：“肖队，有什么注意的吗？”

肖战快速总结：“像灵长类或小型猫科异种。看耳缘和眼部，应该是夜行性生物，我们天亮行动，不会大规模遭遇。危险等级不明，但看体型和动态，进攻速度不会太慢，需要注意避开爪牙。核大概会在头部或胸腔。信息太少很多东西没法确定，还有其他资料么？”

陆宣摇头：“没了，就这几张还是设备自动上传到终端的。发信那小子没跟着进去，也没遇到这些东西，城外应该安全。”

“我们直接进城？”

“直接进，出来再对接。”

肖战说：“小心为上，能大规模群居，指不定城里还有什么。”

陆宣看着他不说话，眼里盈盈水光。

“怎么了？”肖战问道。

女队长回过神来：“没事，就觉得又回到过去的日子，您还跟那时候一样厉害。”

“但又变了点儿，比起以前，好像更坚定了。”

当她说到“坚定”的时候，肖战脑海中蓦然出现一个人的眼睛，那目光由淡漠到热情，由野蛮到驯从，由倔强到温和。

陆宣觉得肖战的气息顿时似水般柔情。

13.

谢凯在梦里感到一种被窥视的异样。

他睁开眼。

王一博蹲着，保持戒备的姿势。见他醒了，比了个噤声的手势，无声道：“听。”

探照灯鞭长莫及之处，绵延着奇怪的声音，像人的脚步，但没有间歇。声音越来越近，却没有因此增强。

谢凯瞬间清醒。

王一博蓦地拔刀向一处扎去，扎进树根刺了个空。一条粗壮的事物缠上仍在昏迷的小郑，情急之下王一博抓住小郑的脚踝，也被拖进那片漆黑。

谢凯把祖儿踹醒，赶紧追过去。

“老王？！”

“队长！”

王一博摇摇晃晃站起来。

他被拖行了几十米，被一股大力甩到根墙上，之前坠落造成的脑震荡还没好，这一摔直接懵了半晌。

“看见了吗？”王一博甩甩头。

“像蛇异种。”谢凯说，“追？”

“追。”

“哪边？”

王一博接过手电，照了一圈。他被甩向右边，因此……

“左转。”

但很快又到了岔路口。

根林能把人逼疯。在这儿穿行极易消磨人的意志，跌跌撞撞，不断作取舍，在幽深的环境里重复选择，失望，自疑，陷入某种恶性循环。

没有人能规避。

“老谢，”王一博轻声道：“刚才走对了吗？”

谢凯没法回答他。

不知是手电的照射还是体力的消耗，他脸色惨白，汗涔涔的。

气氛一时消沉到极点。

“有腥味儿。”祖儿蹲下身，吸吸鼻子。

王一博顺着她的目光看去。

她伸手捻了一把，新鲜的，湿润的，一层单薄的血迹。

无须多言，他们不约而同朝前奔去。

一路的根枝越来越粗壮，他们在接近中心。

又拐过一个斜角。

王一博猝然停住。

后头俩人刹不住，接连撞上来，哎哟地叫唤。

“那是……什么？”

“是光。”王一博说。

谢凯觉得这是他这辈子听过的最动听的两个字。

他们前方豁然出现一个白点，小小的。那是个出口，尚在远处，透着幽微的光。

他们早已在漫长的跋涉中流逝了方位感，不知在何处，或在多深的地底。但只要有光，就意味着可能回到地面。至于终点是否有夜里的异种，已经顾不上了。

他们不再交谈，但不约而同加快的脚步显然暴露了那份急迫的企待。

枪鸣穿破了静寂。

随即又是几声。

出口越来越近，越来越大，越来越清晰，心跳越来越急促，他们冲过去。

出来了！

不，并不在地面。

这是一个巨型深坑。

中心似乎有什么东西。

那是只庞然大物，很难用语言准确描述它的长相，它是根的集合，不规则，无规律，根与根攒聚起来，流动，攀爬，向四周辐散，螺旋向上。光从那些横亘的空隙漏下来。

这根本不是树林的变异，是纯粹的根，鸠占鹊巢，挖空了整座城市的地下空间！

他们一直在它身体中。

掳走小郑的不是蛇或其它动物异种。是根。

它在进食，那些裹在外面的根枝不停蠕动，把食物送到更深的地方。在那种巨力的挤压下，人体脆得像一张纸，瞬间被榨成肉泥。

一只手垂落在外，很快消失了。

他们不知道五队遭遇了什么，还有没有人在迷宫里徘徊，但显而易见，刚才在这儿开枪的人，死了。

祖儿腿一软就要跪下。

王一博和谢凯拽起她就往回跑。

他们也不知道为什么要回头，实际上，无论哪个方向都通往绝望。那是身体本能的驱动，面对一些无法用常理解释的现象时，人类的肉体反而呈现出比意志更可靠的顽强。

但异种很快追上来，王一博夺过谢凯的冲锋枪一通扫射。

有用。

却没有大用。

那些触手般的根枝被打退了点儿，并未就此作罢。

很快就会火力不足。

“老王……”

谢凯突然喊了声王一博。声音一反常态地疲惫。

“你们快跑。”他说，“我被感染了。”

“它们闻得到血味儿。”

14.

谢凯一路上都在想，为什么现在才对他们发起攻击。

直到肾上腺素褪去，他察觉自己背后湿了一大块。

伤口崩裂了。

王一博和祖儿都只有擦伤。他才是靶子。

“它们管不着离中心太远的地方，你俩原路回去，找找有没有别的出口。”

他的语气很轻快，好像能完美藏住那几缕颤抖。

“那你呢？”祖儿问。

谢凯苦笑道：“我……”

“！”

游离在边缘的一只根条倏地以不可思议的角度斜插过来，闪电般爬上谢凯的小腿。

祖儿牢牢抓着谢凯的肩带，被一并拖出去。

王一博立刻跟着扑上去。

枪在颠簸和磕碰里脱手，他赶忙去摸匕首，拔空好几下才抽出。布满硬质根须的通道太难下手，混乱中王一博一路连刺，根本卡不住。

他们离中心只有十来米！

那异种甚至已张开密密层层的肢节迎接他们入口。

但这么近的距离，将它自己暴露无遗。

他们清晰地看到，一颗如人类心脏般的核正在那里搏动。细密的根条拧结成它，攀附它，不知有多少生命终结在这里，散发出浓烈的腥臭。

王一博豁然开朗。他一扔匕首，去拔自己的枪。

但祖儿比他更快。

子弹射出。那向两边退开的根又重重叠叠合上，拖曳它们的力量顿时消失。

弱点！

“都趴下！”

三人猛地散开，谢凯迅速拉开手雷掷去。

一声震响。

“不行，它躲起来了！”

“这东西皮太厚，炸都炸不穿！”

“得把它引出来。”

但异种不会给他们喘息的时间。

根很快重新舞动起来。

他们在异种密集的攻击下只能仓惶逃窜，身上零碎的小伤越来越多，异种越来越亢奋。

必须赶紧结束。

王一博察觉自己的速度已经慢了不少。

只剩那个办法。

他停下来，惯性使他仍然前冲了几步。他听到左右的风被划破，但他站在原地仰起头，像人类第一次仰望星空那样，去看头顶漏下的光。

不知为何，这样紧要的关头，他居然还有闲心去想肖战。他想肖战醒的时候，那杯水有没有凉掉；又想不该走得太急，没来得及多亲两口。

他时常以为自己足够幸运，一次次从野外死里逃生，但到这时才知道，众生平等。

王一博按了把左胸。

他的背撞上大地，但他握紧手中的枪。

近了，40米，30米，25米，异种张开巨口，他努力举平手臂。

突然，一个人影迅速闪过，打退纠缠他的异肢。

是谢凯。

根拖着他飞快掠过。

“活下去！”谢凯大喊。

王一博来不及反应。

谢凯发现，人到了死亡的临界点，反而不怕了。不仅恐惧，所有感觉，感染带来的生理痛苦，肾上腺素耗尽的虚脱，认命后的释怀，通通消失殆尽。

一如初生。

“来吧。”他说，“新玩意儿，尝尝看。”

他按下手中的按钮，静静闭上眼。

被吞噬几乎在一瞬间完成。

爆炸也是。

天旋地转。王一博伏倒，耳鸣，目眩，大脑一片空白。

“队长！队长！”

王一博细细地喘过气来。

五感回潮。满嘴铁锈味儿，说不清哪儿在疼。或许哪儿都疼。

他摸了把肋下，果然，一枝断根插在那儿，还挺壮的。他摸到满手滑腻。

水滴在他脸上。

下雨了吗？

不，不是雨。

“别哭，06。”王一博叹气，“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，队长，我没有受伤。可是你在流血。”

“老谢……”

他没有说下去，也没有等到回应。

过了一会，不知是多久，他才想起什么似的。

“蝴蝶……蝴蝶还在吗？”

祖儿忙不迭从包里取出样本瓶。

这么大动静，如此惨烈的伤亡，丝毫没有影响它分毫。它立在瓶壁上，悠哉地扇扇翅膀，什么都不知道。

王一博温柔地注视着它。

实际上他已很难看清，爆炸影响了他的视觉神经。

“回去吧，06。你必须得回去。”王一博低语，“就从这里爬上去。别怕，我看着你，不会摔下来。”

“去找肖战，跟他说，我找到它了。”

他的手抖抖索索地移到胸口，从口袋里掏出个物件，吻了吻，然后紧紧握在手心。

那是枚圆头子弹。

祖儿不知道他说的是萧占还是肖湛，也不知道王一博找到的是她还是他。

他身上一片狼藉，口鼻里也溢出鲜血，祖儿不敢扶他起身。她只能用尽全力按住血流不止的伤口，却无法阻止温度从她指尖溜走。

“队长，我们一起回去。我背你回去。”

她在异种尸骸前呜咽，孤立无援。

15.

“没有救援计划？”肖战瞪大了眼睛，“二团是救援团，你跟我说没有救援计划？”

陆宣指挥队员把有价值的异种尸体搬走：“我们接到的命令确实只有清理现场，带回情报。”

她有些狐疑：“汪博士没告诉您么？”

“那是活生生的人命！”肖战吼道。

陆宣在他手下工作了三年，从没见过他如此失态。她印象里的肖战总是挂着浅淡的笑意，感觉很近，却又很远。

肖战自己也察觉到。

他深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静。

“二团的每一位，都是从军校精挑细选的佼佼者，”他说，“不能就这样放弃。”

陆宣很奇怪，死亡对第二调查团而言简直是家常便饭，她不明白肖战在坚持什么。

“肖队，要能救当然会救，但四五队失联已经超过十小时了，这里是最后一次信号发出的地点。”

“在迷雾区完全失联十小时，这是什么意思，没人比您更清楚吧。”

肖战无力反驳，他闭上双眼，半晌才睁开，已是红了一片。

“陆队，请向指挥中心汇报，异种行为研究室肖战，申请搜索救援。”

指挥中心很快批示，申请驳回。

肖战颓然地坐在一地狼藉里，十几个小时前王一博还在这儿，这些异种的尸骸里嵌着从他枪口喷射的子弹，但他人却原地蒸发般没了踪影。

肖战笃信他还活着，但在哪儿呢？

“肖老师，差不多了，快走吧。”一个小队员跑来喊他。

肖战埋着头，好像在思考什么。

他的手指纠缠在一起，指节拧得发白。

而后忽然卸了全身的力气，手撑地打算站起来。

“哎哟，腿麻了，麻烦扶我一下。”他笑道。

小队员就弯下身，让他搭着自己的肩。

“谢谢。”肖战说。

当他说完第二个字的时候，枪口已经抵住那小年轻的太阳穴。他动作太快了，没有人反应过来。

“被自己的枪指着是不太好受，我理解。”肖战温柔地轻语，“但请把手放回去，我年纪大了，手抖。”

陆宣闻声而来，冷道：“肖战，你什么意思。”

肖战说：“没别的意思，就是想请各位陪我等个人，不会太久，天黑前我们就走。”

陆宣沉默。

半分钟后。

“给我个理由。”她说。

肖战想了想说：“要是失踪的是汪成，你救么？”

一阵更长的沉默。

陆宣：“一点。”

“四点。”肖战讨价还价。

“一点半。”陆宣看上去很疲惫，“肖队，我也有我的队员，也想带他们活着回基地。”

“现在可是繁殖期。”

肖战放下枪：“放心，我们都会活着回去。”

收尾工作已经结束了，无所事事的等待更加煎熬。

陆宣并不担心，她和肖战共事三年，很明白他的嗅觉有多敏锐。他说要在这儿等人，就说明他们暂时不用担心异种袭击。

压力来到肖战这边。

肖战在胡思乱想。他毫不怀疑，不管发生了什么，王一博一定会选择回到这里收集信息。可要是他受了重伤无法行动怎么办？要是他真的……

肖战不敢想。

刚才的小队员哆哆嗦嗦蹭过来。

肖战笑了：“不怕我开枪崩了你吗？”

小队员身形立刻一顿，开口却是：“您不会开枪。”

肖战就放任他在旁边坐下。

他从口袋里摸出一张老照片。

小队员伸头偷看：“咦，好漂亮，这是什么？”

肖战说：“是蝴蝶，奥罗拉蝶。”

他翻到背面，是他摘抄的大灾变前的几句诗，叫什么，谁写的，写给谁的，全部遗失了。

他有时给王一博念诗，王一博嫌酸，却还是乖乖趴着听，没几分钟就睡着了。

现在，那几句下面多了两行歪七竖八的字。

“恐惧使我活下去，你让我活过来。”

小队员问：“肖老师，你在等谁啊？”

肖战轻声说：“等我的火，我的光，我的欲念，我的希望。”

16.

“走吧。”陆宣说。

肖战站起身，拍拍屁股上的灰。

他又变回那个克制疏离的肖队长。

陆宣终究露出一丝不忍：“别太难过。”

肖战只是背对她挥挥手。

但下一秒，

轰——

一声响动。

小队员跳起来：“有没有听到什么声音啊？”

怎会听不到。

那声音似乎从很远的地方传来，跋山涉水，传到他们这里时，已经虚弱不堪。但他们都知道那是爆炸。

肖战立刻往外冲。

陆宣紧赶两步，扯住他胳膊。

“定位爆炸点，所有人，一级应战准备。”

当他们盘旋在广场上方时，肖战还是忍不住骂了句脏。

地图上曾是广场的地方，已经完全坍塌成一个巨大的坑洞。

“确定是这里？”

“是这儿没错，就在下面，陆队。”

“有多深？”

“大概…三十多米！”

“操，”陆宣黑脸，“老杨，能下去不？”

飞行员吼道：“这咋个下去嘛？这么多树枝杈杈，只能降落打桩吊人下去。”

从他们的位置，只能看清接近地面的那些部分，根枝虬结，纵横交错。而在地面之上，那颗平平无奇的树，早已被它的根吸干了生命，油尽灯枯。

肖战只看了一眼：“根异种，危险。”

但他转头依然对陆宣说：“我要下去。”

平平淡淡的语气，像是说“我要吃饭”，只是知会，没有半点请求的意思。陆宣深信，就算下面只有一具尸体，肖战也会立刻踩着那些根爬下去，把他背回来。

她放弃挣扎了。

“降落，下人。”女队长下令。

就在此时。

“队长！能对接到通讯器信号了！信号来源是……是……”

“二团五队，王一博！”

肖战一怔，有些迟疑：“是……谁？”

祖儿想了很多，想地上那些怪物和地下这些根。作为一个初出茅庐的新手，她不能理解，为什么植物异种突然间这么凶残。来的时候十来个人，转眼间全没了。

王一博像是嫌她烦，交待完后事就眼一闭昏死过去。血已止住，但过量失血使他仍在死亡边缘徘徊。

她抬起头，准备认真考虑一下背着队长爬上去的操作可行性。却看到一个小小的黑点，在根与根之间打圈。

是鸟？不，不是，好像是，一架飞机？

祖儿张了张嘴。

没用，即使她嗓子没哑，声音也不可能传到那么远。

王一博的通讯器就在这时亮起，她忙不迭扑过去。

里面传来一个清亮但急切的男声。

“王一博！”

他在抖。

王一博没有回应。

17.

王一博做了个梦。

梦里他在追一个人，但他想不起那是谁。

忘了名字，忘了相貌。

他依稀觉得那是些弥足珍贵的事物，但一细想就浑身疼到炸裂。

那条路望不到尽头，他跑啊跑，不敢停步，生怕追不上。

然后他看到尹政，看到谢凯，看到郑星，还有那些早早离去的队友们。

他们也看见他。

尹政笑道：“来啦？”

他回答：“嗯，来了。”

谢凯也笑：“不等你相好的？”

我相好的？那是谁？一股力量撅住他心脏，王一博想问，却开不了口。

他们渐行渐远。

别走，等等我。

他正要跟上去，突然感觉一只凉凉的手牵住他。

你是谁？王一博问。

那人不答，只一个劲儿叫他。

一博，王老师，王一博，王一博小朋友。

狗崽子。

王一博就很委屈，怎么还骂上人了。

那人幽幽叹了口气说，你那天怎么跑那么快，我都没来得及跟你说早点回家。

王一博想，哦，回家。

是得回家了，肖战还在家等着呢。

而后他就醒了。

睁开眼，肖战靠在椅背上，手却放在被子下，和他交握着一个暖袋。

暖黄的灯光在他眼睫下投下阴影。

王一博蜷起手指，抠抠他手心，那里覆了一层绷带，不知下面是怎样的伤口。

他一动，肖战也醒了。

肖战难得看上去一副不太聪明的样子。

他几乎立马回过神来，似乎这样就不至于在和王一博的角逐里输得太惨。但眼底的血丝和瞬间飞红的眼角出卖了他。

还有许多重要的工作等待解决，在这一方天地之外，基地忙得人仰马翻。但此时此刻，他们只不知餍足地注视着对方，享用这转瞬即逝的宁静。

他们将额头抵在一起。

王一博问：“你见到它了吗？”

他只能发出点儿气音。

但肖战听懂了。

肖战拿濡湿的棉签一厘一毫地量过他的嘴唇，趴在他耳边。

“嗯，见到啦。”

那团野火终于袭卷着他深爱的原野，轰轰烈烈烧向有他在的未来。


End file.
